


300 Words: Winged Panic

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Gay, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, True Love, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: This was a challenge I proposed to my followers on instagram: send me a prompt, and I will try to write it in 300 words or less.This is the prompt I was sent:Wing grooming with the husbands (Azi and Crowley)This is a love song to @Narcoslug on instagram. Their work is amazing and I'm in awe of every post. Check them out!! This clocked in at exactly 300 words :)





	300 Words: Winged Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Narcoslug (instagram)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Narcoslug+%28instagram%29).

Aziraphale was happily alone in his bedroom, admiring himself in the mirror. He'd bought himself something he never had the confidence to buy before: clothes. Special clothes. Sleep sets made from silk, garnished with lace and satin. Stockings that went thigh-high and connected to garters (he was already a big fan of sock garters). Aziraphale was wearing a sheer, baby pink gown with a lace trim and matching booty shorts; he was twirling around like a young school girl when a voice came from behind him.

“Angel?” Aziraphale jumped back. Wings fully exposed- guarding him. 

“Cr-Crowley? Ha, w-what are you doing here?” His voice wavered, matching the shaking of his knees. 

Crowley looked at the exposed back of the angel, confused at his reaction. “I, uh, wanted to ask you out to lunch. You weren’t in the bookshop, so I thought I’d find you here.” Aziraphale hadn’t turned around for two major reasons: he didn’t want Crowley to see him in his lingerie, and his face was redder than the demon’s hair. Crowley looked at the scene before him, and the scolded, “Oh, Angel, this will never do...hold still.”

Every molecule in Aziarphale’s body froze.  _ What?! _ Before he could think, he felt an unfamiliar sensation in his extremities. Aziraphale cocked his head and saw the demon carefully grooming his wings. “Angel, you need to take better care of these..don’t you preen them?” The angel said nothing and allowed Crowley to continue. They sat for awhile as Crowley carefully detangled and straightened Aziraphale’s feathers. When Crowley was done, and Aziraphale’s wings were safely tucked away, he gave the angel a gentle kiss on top of his head. “You’re beautiful, Aziraphale. You always have been, always will be, no matter what you wear. Now...may I take you to lunch?”


End file.
